Courtsean
by Imyourhopeuuu
Summary: Y/n was only supposed to be in their industry like her brother for the money. She had three guys to supply her with that but one actually wanted to make it official.
1. Arguments

"You know if you become a part of this industry people will think of you differently. They won't see you as (y/n). They'll see you like a dirty person." His voice says blankly. "You think I haven't thought of the consequences already?" I sigh out before emptying my wine glass. I place my finger to the rim, tracing it.

"You might think I'm not fit for this or that I'm too immature. Trust me, I've thought everything through and I really don't have much to lose." He looks up to me and smirks. "Well if you considered that much I guess you'll have to do. I'll give you a rundown of everything at my office tomorrow." He places cash next to his half-empty drink before leaving.

I look up to the bartender before me. "Place it on my tab." The ends of his hazelnut hair cover his eyes slightly. "Yah, how much longer are you going to let your tab build up? This costs a lot of money you know." I glare at him. "Shush it Yoongs. I'm highly aware of that..once I get paid I'll pay it off." He grumbles under his breath as he adds three more glasses of wine to my tab.

"You know you're brother won't like what you're doing." Yoongi grabs the glass from my coaster and begins to clean it. "I know, he does the same thing but if he finds out it's on him. Plus it's not like you'll rat me out." Yoongi nods his head at my statement. "Right but just so you know, your brother likes to bring his guests here too so you should find a new bar." He says as he grabs the other glass beside me.

I scoff as I rest my head on my hand. "That's not going to happen. This place has the best clients for me. My brother brings them to the second story, I won't be doing that. I won't need a more 'romantic' air with them." Yoongi sighs. "I'll be going now, see you tomorrow Yoongs." I wave to him before leaving my seat. I exit the bar and hail a taxi back home.

-

I enter the code in the keypad then enter my house to see my brother sitting at the entryway, waiting for me. "Where have you been?" Is all he asks me. I take my shoes off and ignore him as I put my slippers on. "Why does it bother you?" I reply as I walk past him. "Oh? Am I not allowed to be worried about my younger sister? Since when is that a thing?" I turn to him as I grit my teeth. "You act like we're years apart when we're not. I was only born four seconds after you. You really annoy me sometimes." His tall slender body walks over to me. "And you also annoy me." He shoves past me to his room. I groan out in frustration before heading back to my room.

My stupid brother acts like I'm five. Now in days, he gets really annoying with making sure I come home safe. I don't even bother waiting for him after finding out what kind of industry he works in. No, he doesn't work for a rental boyfriend industry. He's a prostitute. He sleeps with women for money. Not that I care but we do get good money for it. We live in a big condo in Seoul that is worth billions of dollars. It's nice actually. Depending on how many girls he can get in a month depends on how much money the company pays him. Since he's been working under his company for seven years, he can rank in about $500 to $1,000 per person.

I make it to my room and look at my outfit in the mirror. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't even try to question the way I was dressed. I wasn't dressed like I normally do. I was wearing a fitted skirt and a crop top paired with heels. I hurried to change. I slipped on a tank top and some shorts.

-

I'm sitting in bed on my phone when my brother barges in. "What do you want Joon?" I ask hissing at him. His purple hair comes in my sight at the end of my bed. He sits there looking at me. "Can't you be nice to me?" I roll my eyes as he fakely pleas at me. "Can you not baby me?" Namjoon sighs at me. "Where were you?" He asks me bluntly. "None of your business," I say as I shut my phone off and cross my arms. "Excuse me?" I swear, how am I related to him? "I said 'none of your business' because it's not. It's not like you tell who's bed your sleeping in or which motel you're at." I say scoffing. "(Y/n)..." He clenches his jaw as his nostrils flare.

"You know what?" I say sassing at him. "I'm glad we're fraternal twins if someone asks if we're related I can get away with saying no," I say leaving my bed. "Where are you going?" Namjoon says angrily. "Why does it matter to you? It's not like I sleep with people not knowing if they're a murder." I say as I enter the hall and put my shoes on. "(Y/n)! Get back here." He says chasing after me. "I'll be back in the morning. I'm going to Hoseok's." I grab my pink hoodie and slip it on before exiting the house.


	2. Industry

"So, you got into an argument with Namjoon?" Hoseok says lazily as he leans on the doorframe. "Yeah," I shove past his walking into his house to sit on his couch. "I don't understand why he acts like I'm a toddler. We're the same age, we're both 24. End of story, I don't ask him to tell me who he's sleeping with or how much money he'll use this month or how much he got paid." Hoseok slouches next to me as I rant on about my stupid brother.

Hoseok and I have been friends since preschool...about 22 years. Well, Namjoon was friends with him too. Anytime I've got in an argument with Namjoon I run over to Hoseok. I can't understand why Namjoon does things the way he does but Hoseok explains it to me because he's known Namjoon for a while too.

"(Y/n), you're the only family he has left. There's only the two of you. If something were to happen it would be hard to live on your own. You don't know if your other relatives and your parents are dead too. If you were added to that list for Namjoon he'd break down. You should see it as a good thing that he worries for you." Hoseok says as he pats my back. "Right but he might actually hate me too..." I say as I slap a smile to my face. "(Y/n) what did you do now?" Hoseok says with a sigh. "I kind of got my self into the industry too." I wince waiting for Hoseok to yell at me.

"Kind of?! How do you kind of end up in the prostitution industry? Who did you sign under? (Y/n) if you signed under the same company as Namjoon your screwed." I sink into the cushion under me. "I signed under the same guy like you, Kim Seokjin." Hoseok's face fills with relief. "You're lucky you found him, he's really nice." I nod my head to his words. "I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow at his office." I brush my hands through my hair, moving my bangs to the side. "I'll go with you, plus I'll give you lots of tips and where to find the good guys." I roll my eyes and laugh. "Sure Hobi, I already know where to find the good guys, the bar Yoongs works at."

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? Yoongi's bar, Genius Lab." I smile slightly and fix my posture. "Yes but listen, I won't use the second floor because that's where I'm most likely to run into my brother." Hoseok crosses his arms. "Your friends with your ex." I roll my eyes at him. "I am but that was 10 years ago, it was a stupid little freshman-sophomore relationship," I say looking at him. "Fine whatever, it's not awkward between you two so I guess it's cool." He shrugs his shoulders.

Yoongi was my first boyfriend in high school. He was popular and was on the basketball team. My group of friends was also popular. It was Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Dawon, and another person, I don't remember their name but it starts with 'J'.

"Hey..do you want to go out? I'm bored and we can look for potential clients for me." I say in a singsongy voice as I lean on Hoseok's arm. "Fine but-" I whine out after hearing him saying 'but'. "I'm buying you some clothes, for now, you can wear this." He tosses me a package from the table. "It was for my sister but she wanted to give it to you." I smile and open it. "Oh, that's cute." I put it up to me. "I'm going to change and you should too." I run off to his bathroom to change into the new outfit Dawon has given me.

-

"Hoseok!" I walk back to the living room and yell out for him. "Dude shut up, you're going to wake the neighbors." He says as he walks out from his room. "It's only 10 and you live two floors under me with soundproof walls?" I say sassing at him. He acts like he's about to hit me as he walks past me. He opens the door and I follow behind him. We make it to the bar before I try to go in Hoseok stops me. "Yah (y/n), let's take some pictures." I roll my eyes before agreeing with my eager friend.

After the mini photo shoot session with Hoseok, we go inside and I see Yoongi roll his eyes at me chirpily entering. "I thought you said tomorrow?" Yoongi says to me as I sit at my usual stop with Hoseok next to me. "Well plans changed and I will still be here tomorrow." I lean my head on my hands. "She got into an argument with Namjoon," Hoseok added. Yoongi sighed as he placed my wine glass in front of me. "Should have known." He said as he placed beer in front of Hoseok. "Well do you see anyone good?" I ask Hoseok as I nudge him with my elbow. "The guy in the corner to your left. He's wearing a very expensive suit, has glasses. He gives off a Clark Kent vibe." I turn around to look at him. He smirks at me as he bites his lower lip.

I turn back to Yoongi. "He's a regular of sorts. He comes here every Friday and Saturday night and stays here from 9 pm to 1 am." I nod my head. "His name is Park Jimin." I smile and look back at him. "I can still catch him tomorrow night." I take a sip of my wine. "Add Hoseok's drink to my tab too." I grab Hobi's arm and walk out of the bar with him. "Finding a client is something we can wait on, I need to up my wardrobe." Hoseok looks at the time on his phone. "We can do that tomorrow after you meet with Seokjin. Do you have a good outfit for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I look at my phone to see texts from Namjoon. I sigh out and look to Hoseok. "We should head back then. I'll meet you at the mini bar on the first floor tomorrow." He nods his head as we walk back to where our condos are located.


End file.
